


On The Dance Floor

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Flat Chested Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: You are insecure about the size of your chest, wearing a dress that shows how flat you are. Steve compliments you, and you take it the wrong way. Fluffy ending.





	On The Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I wrote this because I can relate to this personally. I feel that the men in our generation expect women to look how they are portrayed by models, busty. And some of us aren't. And we learn to hate ourselves for it, where in all reality, we shouldn't. It took me years to get to where I am today. I don't just tolerate my chest size, I've leaned to accept and love who I am. I hope you all accept and love what you were once insecure about. You are beautiful.  
> Sorry it took me so long to write another one shot. I get into moods that cause writers blocks. I love you guys.

92 - "Holy shit, you look good."  
23 - "Go to hell."  
From my list off tumblr. @philosophical_sorrows_official

You grimaced as you slipped on the dress that you picked out when you went shopping with Nat and Wanda, at the time it looked good, and now you looked terrible. You were lacking in the chest area and it showed.  
Tears collected in your eyes, you were sick of this. You were the only girl you knew who had such a small chest.  
"Hey, Y/N! Are you ready to go?" Natasha said through the door.  
You suddenly felt a rush of anger and jealousy, she was always so fucking perfect!   
"I'm feeling sick!" You lied, and she opened the door to reveal you sitting on your bed, head down.  
You looked up and gave out a cough.   
"I'm a trained spy, I know when you're lying." She gave you a glance over. "Let's fix your makeup." She walked to your bathroom and grabbed your makeup bag.  
"What's wrong, hun?" She said, applying coverup to your face.  
"It's just... I look terrible." You closed your eyes, trying to hold back tears.   
"No you don't!" She moved on to your eyeshadow. "You look just as good as the day we picked it out. Trust me, your legs are to die for."  
"I really wish I didn't have to go. Why does Tony throw so many parties?" You complained, even though most of the time you loved them. Especially afterwards, when you all messed around when everyone else had left.  
"Close your eyes. And don't you enjoy them?" She applied eyeliner on you, you tried to control your eyelids fluttering.  
"Most of the time."   
You were quiet as she put the final touches on you.   
"Well, we're going to have fun, and just don't worry about how you think you look, you honestly look beautiful." She turned towards your door and before you two walked out she said, "Steve will think so too."  
"Oh, shut up." You said, face reddening. She had knew about your ridiculous crush on Steve since day one. For a previous agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, you didn't hide things very well.  
You walked in to the party, music was blaring, and you looked for Steve. You found him with Bucky and Sam. As soon as you walked up to them, they stared at you.  
"H-Hey Y/N." Sam said, nudging Steve. Why did he nudge him?  
"Holy shit, you look good. I mean, you look amazing." He turned red, as Bucky playfully smacked his arm.  
You were still sensitive over the fact that you looked like a small child, Steve would never be attracted to you. He was probably just teasing you.  
"Oh, go to hell, Steve." You turned around, and headed back to your room. Fuck parties. Fuck dresses.   
He sat there, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open in confusion.  
"What did I do?" He said quietly, turning back to Bucky and Sam.  
"I, uh, I couldn't tell you." Bucky said, patting Steve on the back. "But she did look upset."  
"There were tears in her eyes, too." Steve stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her."  
"Okay, Steve." Sam took a swig from his beer. "Make sure she's okay, man."  
He walked to your room, and he knocked before he entered.   
"Hey, darling, can I come in?" He said through the door.   
"No, Steve. Go enjoy the party." You felt bad for cursing at him when he did nothing wrong, but you didn't want to talk to him. He entered your room anyways.   
"I honestly only enjoyed the party when you walked in."   
You sat on your bed, in pajama shorts and a tank top. Your dress was thrown angrily across your room, just moments earlier. You were still fuming over the fact that a simple dress could bring you back to the days you were picked on in high school. The insults and remarks still ran through your head.  
"Are you sure you're not an A cup?"   
"Did you skip middle school?"  
"Why aren't you on the guys team?"  
You crossed your arms over your chest.  
"Go. Away. Steve." You huffed? throwing your pillow athis face. He caught it just in time.  
"Damn serum." You grumbled.  
As he shut the door he glanced at the dress thrown hastily on the floor.  
"You looked beautiful in that dress." He said softly, looking down at your curled up figure. Your knees were tucked into your chest and you faced the floor.  
"Yeah, okay." You weren't convinced.  
"Sam and Bucky thought so too. You always look so beautiful." He sat down next to you.  
"No, I look like a goddamn child." You scooted away from him.  
He put his head in his hands and tried not to yell at you in desperation. He really loved you, but you were so cluelessly thick headed.  
"Y/N, why do you think that?"  
"Because Nat can look stunning in a dress, and in anything else for that matter. I have to try twice as hard, I can't wear a dress that would show cleavage, because I don't have any!" You finally cracked, screaming at the floor, because you were too embarrassed to look at him. "And by the time I taught myself to not care about what others thought, I realized I cared too much about my own thoughts."   
A tear fell down your face.   
"I don't have a super serum to make me look better." You said bitterly.  
Steve walked to where you flung your dress, picked it up and held it out to you.  
"If you had a serum to make you look beautiful, you wouldn't change one bit, because you already are as beautiful as you're going to get." He sat next to you again, still holding out the dress. "Will you dance with me? You're the only reason why I came to the party, anyways."   
You looked at the super soldier next to you, with a smile on your face, loving him more with each second you spent with him. With a few simple words, he caused your heart to beat rapidly. Tears collected in your eyes as you took the dress from his hands.   
"Thank you Steve." You whispered, "I would love to dance with you."   
He took ahold of both your hands.  
"Please tell me that you love me.. because I love you."   
"Of course I love you!" You said after you comprehended what he said.   
He smiled.   
"And honestly, Y/N, there's nothing wrong with what you hate about yourself. You look stunning in that dress." He tucked your hair behind your ear and softly kissed you, his lips were like a feather upon yours. His lips left yours and you tried to go in for another kiss.  
"I'll kiss you on the dance floor." He pushed the dress into your hands again. "I'll meet you out there, beautiful."  
Before he closed the door on the way out he said, "Don't be insecure, darling, there's nothing to be insecure about."

You walked into the party again and met a smiling Steve in the middle of the dance floor.   
Frank Sinatra's You'd Be So Easy To Love started playing.  
You smiled, letting out a small laugh.   
"Hey darling." He gave you a smile back.  
You both danced, swaying back and forth. He spun you a little, and you blushed.   
Natasha, Tony, Sam and Bucky smiled at you both.   
"Oh, look at old Cap dancing to the music of his day." Tony laughed.  
"It's better than the music of this time." Bucky smiled at his best friend and you dancing.  
"I agree." Sam nodded. "Music today is shit."  
Natasha took a picture of you two, mid-spin.  
Once the song was over they clapped, and Steve kissed you.  
"You are absolutely beautiful." He said into your ear.


End file.
